DULCE TENTACIÓN
by Romiina
Summary: ¿Podrán ignorar la DULCE TENTACIÓN que les deparará el destino? Leed el PREFACIO completo en el capítulo 1


**__****DULCE TENTACIÓN.**

**Disclaimer:** Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora S. Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos y hago lo que mi imaginación me dicta…

**Raiting: M**

* * *

**PREFACIO:** Ella, una joven desgraciada, preocupada por su hermano y tentada a saciar su sed de venganza, pero con todo el mundo a sus pies en la nocheenganza, nun… Una belleza que sólo puede tener el mejor postor…

Él, el hombre más seductor y sexy que te podrías encontrar, arrogante y tremendamente sensual, siempre consigue lo que quiere, sea al precio que sea, pero con un pasado bastante duro…

¿Podrán ignorar la dulce tentación que les deparará el destino?

_**Capítulo 1: Así soy.**_

**Bella pov.**

_Estaba en un bosque deambulando sola, sintiendo las ramas secas en mis pies descalzos y el aire subir mi vestido a medida que iba avanzando._

_-Hija, ven…- se escuchó la voz de mi madre a lo lejos donde un camino de enormes árboles se perdían hacia la oscuridad…_

_No lo dudé en ningún instante y corrí hacia aquella voz que tanta paz y tranquilidad me daba…_

_A medida que iba avanzando podía distinguir la esbelta figura de una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años. Su pelo estaba suelto en suaves ondas, totalmente rubio, parecía el oro líquido. Su delicada cara estaba enmarcada por espesas y largas pestañas y su boca de corazón, estaba completamente roja, contrastando de manera irreal con su piel nívea. Sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrosadas y sus ojos celestes, como el cielo, me miraban con determinación._

_Si… era mi hermosa madre._

_-Mamá- susurré corriendo aun más rápido y su mano derecha se alzó en mi dirección._

_-Hija, eres tan hermosa…- sus labios se curvaron en una preciosa sonrisa y yo sonreí ante aquella imagen tan hermosa._

_-Mamá, te quiero mucho- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos a la vez que avanzaba más y más._

_Ahora tan sólo me quedaba unos tres metros para alcanzarla, la única luz que había era la que estaba dejando a mis espaldas, todo era oscuridad…_

_-Hija, quiero que cuides de tu hermano como yo lo haría- me dijo con voz alegre y yo me paré en seco._

_-No, mamá- las lágrimas no me dejaban verla con claridad- Tú podrás cuidarlo, ven conmigo- me acerqué más a ella e intenté coger su mano, pero de repente desapareció…- No, ¡MAMÁ!- grité, pero no tuve ninguna respuesta, me derrumbé con las manos en mi cara, llorando por mi pobre madre…_

Abrí los ojos y me encontré de lleno con el techo blanco de mi habitación.

Mi respiración estaba totalmente agitada y mi cuerpo sudado y temblando…

En ese momento se escuchó el llanto de un bebé, un llanto lastimero, y parecía no tener fin…

Era mi hermano…

Me levanté como si mi vida dependiera de ello y caminé tres pasos hacia la cuna de ese bebé hermoso que tanto adoraba.

-Buenos días, cariño- lo cogí en brazos y sentí sus lágrimas en el hueco de mi cuello- Shh, ya está mi amor, estoy aquí contigo- se tranquilizó poco a poco y lo puse frente a mí para poder mirarle.

Sus hermosos ojos azules, tan iguales a los de mi madre, brillaban como el propio cielo y su boquita se tornó en una sonrisa totalmente adorable.

-¿Tienes hambre, eh?- él balbuceó y yo me reí antes su expresión. Lo besé con todo el cuidado del mundo en su cabecita y lo volví a abrazar- Ahora mismo te prepararé tu desayuno, cariño- pareció comprenderme porque se separó un poco de mí y me miró sonriente.

Sonreí y avancé hacia la puerta de mi habitación para dirigirme hacia la cocina.

Cuando llegué lo dejé en la cunita que tenía en el salón, pero comenzó a llorar de nuevo y se me partió el alma, enseguida lo cogí y lo mecí.

-¿Qué te pasa, mi amor?- lo besé y lo mecí con delicadeza.

Pareció tranquilizarse, pero su estómago rugió violentamente.

-Si… lo que me temía- él me hizo una mueca con su pequeña boquita e inmediatamente me volví a la cocina para hacerle su biberón.

Con el brazo izquierdo lo cogía mientras que con el brazo derecho, calentaba el agua. Después la vertí en un vaso para añadir las cucharadas de leche. Cuando toda la leche estuvo disuelta, esperé a que se enfriara un poco para dárselo.

-¿Tú también te acuerdas de ella, verdad cariño?- le toqué su cabecita llena de pelitos rubitos, tan iguales a los de mi pobre madre… Balbuceó de nuevo y yo sonreí a pesar de todo…

Hoy hacía justamente tres meses que había muerto mi madre, tres largos meses en los que me había sumido en cuidar a mi recién nacido hermano…

Mi madre había muerto en el parto, dejando a un precioso bebé en este miserable mundo… pero yo me encargaría de que tuviera la mejor educación y de que creciera sano y fuerte, eso si me lo permitía Charlie…

Charlie…

Charlie se había casado con mi madre hacía dos escasos años, después de que mi padre hubiera muerto diez años atrás… mi madre decidió rehacer su vida y encontró a ese miserable hombre…

Me había criado sola, con mucho esfuerzo a pesar de tener una de las mayores fortunas del país, pero siempre estando conmigo en todo momento y eso era lo que quería hacer yo con Brayan…

Brayan siempre fue el nombre que le gustó a mi madre para su primer nieto, ya que ella no contaba tener un segundo hijo cuando su hija tenía veinte y dos…

El llanto de Brayan me despertó de mi momento de dolor.

-Perdona, cariño- le besé en su suave y redonda mejilla y cogí el biberón de la encimera. Me eché un poco de leche en el dorso de la mano y comprobé que estaba a una temperatura perfecta.

Acerqué la pequeña tetilla a su pequeña boquita y la cogió enseguida. Sonreí ante la imagen más maravillosa que había visto jamás…

Sus manitas cogían el biberón con fuerza para que no se le escapase y su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez ante la ansiedad de comer.

-Te amo, mi vida- le sonreí a sus tiernos ojitos y éstos brillaron.

Se lo terminó enseguida y puse el biberón en el fregadero. Lo cogí con ambas manos y puse su carita en mi hombro para que soltara el típico eructo.

Después de algo más de cinco minutos, lo soltó al fin y sentí su carita en el hueco de mi cuello a la vez que su respiración se hacía más tranquila.

Se había dormido.

Con mucho cuidado, avancé hacia la habitación y lo dejé en su enorme cuna, enorme para su pequeño cuerpecito.

Lo contemplé creo que durante horas…

**Flash Back.**

Hoy había quedado con Jacob, mi guapo novio se había empeñado en ir al cine, hoy miércoles, y no me pude resistir a pesar de que mañana tenía universidad…

Sonreí ante la imaginación de mi cabeza de su preciosa sonrisa, a la vez que me maquillaba en el baño de mi habitación, cuando un fuerte dolor abdominal me golpeó…

Lo último que recordé, antes de que mi cuerpo estuviese flácido, fue al hijo que crecía dentro de mí… y sentir el duro suelo golpear mi cabeza, lo siguiente que vino a mis ojos fue la más absoluta oscuridad…

-¿Qué mierda te crees que eres, niñata de mierda?- mi cabeza daba vueltas, pero mis oídos fueron los primeros en activarse…

¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Por qué sentía que no estaba en este mundo? ¿Por qué sentía que mi cuerpo estaba adolorido completamente?

-Despierta de una puta vez- gritó una voz demasiado grave para mis delicados oídos…

En ese momento abrí los ojos y los volví a cerrar debido a la fuerte luz del techo… me había impactado de lleno en los ojos y ahora me dolían mucho para poder abrirlos…

Dos manos enormes cogieron mi cabello y jalaron fuertemente, provocando que algunas lágrimas cayeran por mi cara, grité de dolor.

-¿Así gritaste cuando te estabas follando al imbécil de tu novio?- mis manos se dirigieron a sus manos para que me dejase de jalar mi cabello, pero su agarre se afianzó.

-Suéltame- ahora sí reconocí la asquerosa voz de Charlie, mi padrastro…

-No, no te soltaré, no eres más que una puta…- otro golpe impactó de lleno en mi vientre y de repente sentí un líquido caliente derramarse por mis piernas…

Abrí los ojos de golpe, sin importarme la molestia de la luz y pude ver que estaba desangrándome…

-¡NO!- grité con dolor al sentir que algo sumamente sólido caía de mi interior… parecía sangre coagulada…

Sentí la irónica y malvada risa de ese hombre… ése hombre que había destrozado a mi familia por completo…

-Mi hijo…- susurré sin fuerzas y vi la rápida reacción de su cuerpo…

Su puño se estampó en mi cara, sintiendo, al instante, el sabor de la sangre en mi boca…

-¿Tu hijo?- me cogió del pelo y me levantó, de nuevo sentí un dolor horrible…- Es un bastardo…- gritó y me llevó hasta el espejo de pie que tenía- O al menos, lo era…- mis ojos se dirigieron a mi reflejo y me desmayé de nuevo cuando vi que toda mi ropa estaba ensangrentada…

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente o desmayada… la verdad era que no tenía idea.

-¿Bella?- una voz preocupada me llamó, pero yo la sentía demasiado lejana…

Intenté mover mi cuerpo y sólo conseguí que mi brazo cayera al borde de algo sólido, parecía que estaba acostada en una cama…

-Bella- una cálida mano cogió la mía y sentí un delicado beso en el dorso.

Ésa voz sólo podía ser una… ésa voz sólo podía ser de Jacob…

-¿Jake?- apreté mis ojos antes de abrirlos de golpe y sentí su mano apretarme la mía.

Estábamos en una habitación de hospital, de eso no había duda… el incesante sonido de las gotas caer en el tubo del gotero y el olor asqueroso a hospital me lo decía.

-Estoy aquí, preciosa- me tranquilizó- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Adolorida- dije sin más y de repente mi mano libre se movió hacia mi vientre y en ese momento recordé todo lo que había pasado…- Mi bebé- susurré sin voz a la vez que sentía que la vida de mi hijo ya no estaba dentro de mí…

Gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas incontroladamente y cerré los ojos con fuerza a la vez que quería que la vida se fuese de mi cuerpo.

-¿Bebé?- dijo Jake sorprendido y de repente soltó mi mano- ¿Qué estás hablando?- su voz destilaba furia y dolor a partes iguales.

-¿Está bien, verdad?- mi voz era débil y opacada por la lágrimas, aun así lo miré a la cara y sus ojos me penetraron.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando- sus ojos se abrieron de golpe- ¿Acaso… acaso tú estabas… estabas embaraz…?- no pudo seguir porque un sollozo salió violentamente de mi pecho, provocando que mi cuerpo temblara fuertemente- Bella- sus manos me agarraron fuertemente de las muñecas y me obligó a mirarle- ¿ESTABAS EMBARAZADA?- gritó incontroladamente…

-Si- dije sin más y su agarre se aflojó hasta el punto de dejar mis manos caer encima de mi torso rudamente.

-¿CUÁNDO PENSABAS DECÍRMELO?- no reconocía su voz- ¿O ACASO NO ERA MÍO, EH BELLA? CONTESTA, CARAJO- lo miré horrorizada y de nuevo un sollozo inundó la fría habitación.

-Pensa… pensaba decírtelo ho… hoy- dije entre balbuceos, sin poder hablar con más claridad.

-¿HOY?- me miró con más odio aún- Creo que tenía derecho saberlo si era yo el padre- su voz destilaba dolor, demasiado dolor…

-POR SUPUESTO QUE TÚ ERAS EL PADRE- grité llena de dolor y su cara se ensombreció.

-¡TENÍA DERECHO A SABERLO, JODER!- su puño se estampó contra la pared de la habitación, provocando una profunda herida en sus nudillos.

-Jake, por favor…- sollocé, pero él no se inmutó.

-¡ERA MI HIJO!- siguió gritando, pero esta vez sus ojos me miraron con el mayor odio que jamás me había mirado nadie… bueno… era una mirada tan parecida al asqueroso de Charlie que se me partió el alma -Hasta nunca- dijo antes de cerrar fuertemente de un portazo.

-¡JAKE!- grité a la vez que mis ojos se cerraban de nuevo y las lágrimas no cesaban de caer.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Ése fue el trágico día que había perdido dos cosas o mejor dicho, dos personas de las tres personas más importantes de mi vida…

Mi hijo y mi novio…

Estuve meses sin importarme nada, mi pobre madre intentaba levantarme el ánimo, por supuesto jamás supo que por culpa de una paliza de Charlie perdí a mi bebé, supuestamente me había caído por las escaleras y había rodado treinta peldaños… ésa era la causa de mi aborto, así lo decía mi informe médico.

Jamás le dije nada porque no quería terminar con su felicidad, mi madre era feliz junto a ése hombre y jamás se la quitaría, mentiría si dijese que no pensé en matarlo con mis propias manos y advertirle a mi madre de lo que era capaz ese hombre por conseguir lo que quería… pero mi falta de edad y mi inocencia pudieron conmigo… Además de tener las amenazas por parte de Charlie en todo momento.

Ésa fue la primera causa de mi trágica vida…

Si… Charlie era el ser más despreciable y enfermizo que había conocido jamás…

Brayan comenzó a llorar de nuevo y lo cogí enseguida, sintiendo un olor horrible saliendo de su culito…

-Vale- dije como si fuese la primera vez que le cambiaba un pañal, es que lo veía tan sumamente frágil, que al principio me daba hasta miedo cogerlo y bañarlo…

Madre mía…

Lo besé en su pequeña frente y lo llevé al baño para bañarlo.

Le quité su precioso pijama de ositos y el pañal sucio. Lo tiré al suelo con cuidado de no manchar nada y cogí su pequeña bañerita para llenarla de agua.

-Te pareces tanto a mamá- le dije mientras ponía su carita enfrente de mí. Él sólo balbuceó con una ligera sonrisa y me emocioné al ser la causante de tanta felicidad para este pequeñín- Vamos- lo puse en el agua calentita y comencé a enjabonarlo con el gel de bebé que tan bien olía.

Comenzó a dar golpecitos con sus pequeñas manitas, provocando que me mojara toda la cara. Tuve que sonreír al verle la carita tan hermosa que tenía cuando hacía alguna travesura.

Era guapísimo.

Le mojé su cabecita y se la enjaboné con suavidad. Le quité toda la espumita de su pequeño cuerpecito y lo saqué rápidamente a la vez que cogía una toalla muy suave.

Lo que menos quería era que se pusiese malito.

Lo abracé con mi cuerpo para que sintiera mi calor y puso su carita en el hueco de mi cuello, al parecer le fascinaba hacerlo.

Salí del baño y lo puse en mi cama.

-Qué bien hueles, ¿eh?- le toqué su suave barriguita y me sonrió a la vez que cogía mi dedo con su manita- Te quiero tanto, Brayan- le besé y cogí el pañal y un conjuntito deportivo con sus deportivas Nike a juego.

Le puse el pañal y lo vestí.

-Estás para comerte enterito- su boquita se puso en una perfecta "o" y después soltó una carcajada. Yo sonreí.

Lo dejé en su cunita un momento para ir por el pañal y su ropita. Lo cogí y me encaminé hacia la cocina para tirar el pañal y poner en el cesto la ropita sucia.

Le preparé otro biberón y me dirigí hacia mi habitación.

-¿Dónde está el niño más hermoso que existe?- su carita me miraba con curiosidad y de nuevo soltó una carcajada adorable.

Seguía viviendo por él, porque cuando mi madre me dijo que estaba embarazada, toda la depresión que cogí por mi aborto aminoró considerablemente. Quería cuidarle como si fuera mi propio hijo y mi madre lo entendía perfectamente, diciéndome que yo lo cuidaría y ella se iría con sus amigas a divertirse.

Yo no podía estar más encantada.

Pobre…

Cómo me hubiera gustado que las cosas no hubieran salido como hasta ahora…

En ese momento comenzó a sonar mi móvil y lo cogí enseguida sin soltar a Brayan.

-¿Si?- ni siquiera había mirado la pantalla.

-_Bella_- era Sophie.

-¿Qué tal, Sophie?- dije con una sonrisa porque Brayan me estaba haciendo cosquillas con sus suaves manitas en mi cara.

-_Mañana tienes que acompañar a un hombre a un evento muy importante_- mi cara se iluminó.

-¿Acompañar?

-_Si, ya sabes, serás su chica compañía, eres la chica más educada y con más clase que tengo y él ha sido muy exigente_- me aclaró_- Además de que ha querido que fueras tú._

-¿Yo?- pregunté extrañada- ¿Me conoce?

-_Al parecer, si_- dijo convencida- _Ya sabes que todas estáis en la página web del club y te ha solicitado a ti exactamente._

-Bien…- dije no muy convencida…- Entonces, nada de bailes este fin de semana, ¿no?

-_Exacto, aunque la clientela se quejará al no verte por aquí…_

-Podrán sobrevivir sin verme semidesnuda un fin de semana…- susurré con la voz cortada, aún no me acostumbraba a tener que desnudarme delante de muchos hombres para satisfacer sus necesidades más primarias…

-_Si, no te preocupes_- hizo una pausa- _Es un hombre muy importante, Bella._

-¿Cómo se llama él?

-_Emmett Mc Carthy._

-Bien.

-_Hay algo más_- yo esperé impacientemente- _Tengo una oferta de trabajo para ti, supongo que es mejor que tener que bailar desnudándote en un club… a pesar de ser de lujo…_

-¿Qué es?- le agradecí silenciosamente por habérmelo dicho.

-_Se trata de una empresa de chicas compañía de lujo_- me aclaró- _Es un chollo, tienes que acompañar al hombre que te digan a los distintos eventos, sin sexo- _hizo una pausa- _Aunque claro, si el tío está bueno, un poco de sexo no le viene mal a nadie…_- sonreí ante las ocurrencias de la que era ahora mismo mi jefa.

La idea pintaba bien…

No era ninguna cualquiera, a pesar de desnudarme frente a millones de hombres, sólo había estado con un hombre y ése había sido Jacob. Me sentía a veces sucia por ser deseada por millones de hombres, el club era muy famoso y sólo tenían el acceso aquellos hombres que tuvieran en su cartera unos 100.000 dólares.

Si… era una striper de lujo, por llamarlo de alguna manera…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sam, el chofer de Edward Cullen, escribió su contraseña personal para acceder al aparcamiento privado del bloque donde vivía su jefe. Todos y cada uno del personal que trabajaba para Edward Cullen, tenía su propia contraseña para poder acceder a la residencia de éste.

Era, sin duda, un maniático de la seguridad y el orden.

Aparcó el lujoso Aston Martin Rapide Concept y se bajó, rápidamente, para abrirle la puerta a su jefe.

-Sam- su voz era dura, pero Sam ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

-Dígame- lo miró y el señor Cullen levantó su mirada.

-Mañana tienes la noche ocupada- Sam asintió, no era una petición, era una orden y la acataría como siempre, además de que no sería el primer viernes que trabajaría por la noche… y por supuesto, no sería el último.

-Muy bien, señor- el señor Cullen asintió.

-Será un evento importante, no tengo que decirte nada más- Sam asintió y se dirigieron hacia el ascensor que llevaba a la residencia de Edward Cullen.

Por supuesto, puso la contraseña y los dos subieron en un silencio total, Edward Cullen metido de lleno en su móvil y Sam, con el maletín de su jefe en una mano, esperando a que llegaran.

-Buenas tardes, señor Cullen- saludó Emily, la mujer de Sam.

-Buenas tardes, Emily- la mujer le sonrió y cogió la chaqueta de su jefe.

-La comida estará lista en unos minutos- Edward asintió simplemente y sin decir nada más, se encaminó escaleras arriba, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Se quitó la corbata y la camisa, quedándose, tan sólo, en pantalones con el cinturón desabrochado.

Se encaminó hacia el enorme baño, donde abundaba el color blanco por sobre cualquier cosa y se terminó de desnudar para meterse en la enorme ducha con hidromasaje.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en el trágico día en que su vida comenzó a irse a la mierda…

**Flash Back.**

Me había despedido de mi papá porque se iría de viaje a Europa por trabajo y la verdad era que estaba demasiado triste…

No lo vería en una semana, si, eran siete días, pero serían los siete días más largos de mi vida…

-No estés triste, Edward- dijo Analie, mi nana- Tu padre vendrá pronto, ya lo verás- me sonrió y me tendió el plato con mi desayuno.

-Buenos días- dijo mi mamá y enseguida la abracé por la pierna y ella me cogió en brazos- Hola, mi amor- sonrió y me besó en la frente- ¿Cómo has dormido?

-Muy bien- le sonreí y ella me revolvió el pelo- Cariño hoy no podré ir al partido- mi sonrisa se esfumó.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo que ir a trabajar, mi amor- me besó en la mejilla y me sentó en la silla- Pero te prometo que será el primero y el último que me pierda, ¿está bien?- yo asentí y la abracé- Ay mi muchachito…- me apretó contra su cuerpo y me besó en el tope de la cabeza.

-Te quiero mucho, mami.

-Y yo a ti, cariño- cogió una rosquilla y se giró hacia nana- Analie, hoy lo llevarás tú al colegio, ¿Está bien?

-Claro.

-Ya llego tarde, espero que os vaya bien- se acercó a mí y me abrazó- Te amo, cariño mío- le sonreí y vi cómo desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina.

-Vamos, Edward, tienes que desayunar e ir al cole- mi nana me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazó- Ay mi niño, te quiero tanto- se separó de mí y me besó en la frente.

El día pasó muy rápido y mi nana y yo llegamos con las caras pintadas y la bandera de mi equipo, habíamos ganado.

-Has jugado muy bien, cariño- nana me besó en la frente y me sonrió.

-¿Viste cuando marqué el gol?- su cara se iluminó y ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Si, ha sido un golazo- yo sonreí y ella me cogió de la mano para subir a mi habitación- Ahora te ducharé y cenaremos, ¿está bien?

-Si- susurré recordando que ninguno de mis padres había estado en ése partido tan importante.

-No te preocupes, mi amor- me quitó la camiseta cuando llegamos al baño- Tu papá y tu mamá estarán muy orgullosos de ti- me aclaró.

-Si- dije sin más mientras ella llenaba la bañera con agua caliente.

-¿Te apetece lasaña para esta noche?- la miré con ilusión y ella me sonrió- Sólo si quieres…- buscó mi sonrisa y la encontró a la vez que asentía frenético.

Era mi comida favorita.

-Vale- me ayudó a meterme en la bañera y me enjabonó suavemente.

-¿Vendrá mamá a cenar?

-Ha llamado y ha dicho que se le hará tarde en el trabajo- no dije nada más, simplemente cogí mi patito de juguete y comencé a jugar con él en el agua.

Algunos minutos después, nana me cogió en brazos y enrolló una toalla en mi cuerpo.

-Ya pesas demasiado- dijo sonriendo a la vez que salíamos de baño y me dejaba en la cama.

-Estoy creciendo, nana- ella sonrió- Es lo que dice papá.

-Y tu papá tiene mucha razón- susurró con voz dulce a la vez que cogía mi pijama y mi ropa interior.

Me vistió y me besó en la mejilla.

-Ahora te pondré los dibujitos y yo haré la cena, ¿vale?

-Vale- me sonrió y bajamos hasta el salón para sentarme en el sofá y ver los dibujitos.

-Si necesitas algo, avísame- dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

Pensé en mis papás, en lo bueno que eran conmigo.

Eran los mejores padres del mundo.

Escuché el teléfono y muy pronto vi a nana corriendo sonriente con el teléfono.

-Es tu papá- me sonrió- Quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Mi papá?- mi boca se ensanchó en una sonrisa y cogí el teléfono presuroso -¿Papi?

-_Hijo_- su voz era alegre- _¿Qué tal estás, cariño?_

-Mal, te echo mucho de menos, papi- nana me cogió y se sentó en mi sitio a la vez que me sentaba en sus piernas y me abrazaba por la espalda.

-_No lo estés, cariño, muy pronto volveré, sólo será una semana_- yo asentí a pesar de que no me podía ver.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que juegues conmigo.

-_Lo haré cuando llegue, hijo_- hizo una pausa- _¿Qué tal el partido?_- sonreí al darme cuenta que mi papá si se acordaba de todo.

-Muy bien, hemos ganado, papi- dije emocionado.

-_Me alegro mucho, hijo, ¿has marcado algún gol?_

-Si y te lo he dedicado a ti a pesar de que no estabas.

-_Te prometo que la próxima vez no me lo perderé_- me prometió y enseguida creí en su palabra, todo lo que me prometía, lo hacía- _Tu madre no ha podido ir, ¿verdad?_

-No- dije triste.

_-No te preocupes, cariño, te prometo que en el próximo estaremos los dos._

-Vale, pero quería que al menos estuviera mamá.

-_Bueno… ella está ocupada_- susurró- _Pronto estaré allí, te quiero mucho._

-Yo también, papi.

-_Cuídate mucho, cariño_- sonreí- _Pásale el teléfono a Analie_- le hice caso y me quedé muy quieto, intentando escuchar la conversación entre mi papá y mi nana, sabía que era de mala educación, pero quería saber si mi padre vendría antes de lo previsto.

-Espere un momento- mi nana me miró- Cariño, ve a lavarte las manos, la cena estará lista en unos minutos- me levanté y sentí su mirada en mí hasta que desaparecí por el pasillo- Si, es bastante listo para su edad- fue lo último que escuché antes de que entrara en el baño.

No entendía nada… supongo que estos temas eran los que mi nana decía que eran de "mayores", odiaba esa palabra…

Me lavé bien las manos, a pesar de que me acababa de duchar y me dirigí hacia el salón.

-Vamos, cariño- nana me cogió la mano y yo le sonreí.

-¿Qué te ha dicho, papá?

-Que te quiere mucho- entramos a la cocina- Y que probablemente venga en tres días en vez de siete- me sonrió.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, es una sorpresa, así que no le digas nada a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?- yo asentí sonriente y ella me revolvió el pelo.

Cenamos los dos juntos entre risas a la vez que veíamos los dibujitos.

-Toma, tu vaso de leche- yo lo cogí y me lo bebí de un sorbo y me levanté.

-Quiero dormir ya- ella asintió y puso los platos en el fregadero antes de coger mi mano y empujarme con suavidad hacia mi habitación.

-Vamos, tienes que lavarte los dientes- me sonrió y me puso mi taburete justo enfrente del lavabo para que pudiera llegar con facilidad.

Cuando estuve con los dientes brillantes, me cogió de la mano y me ayudó a subir a mi cama.

-Toma- cogió el osito que me había regalado mi papá en mi cumpleaños, hacía tan sólo un mes y lo cogí con cariño. Ya no podía dormir sin él…- Espero que descanses mi amor, que sueñes con los angelitos- me besó en la frente y me tapó con las mantas hasta el cuello.

-Vale, te quiero mucho, nana- le besé en la mejilla y cerré los ojos.

Nana dejó la luz de la lamparita encendida, como siempre, y salió de mi habitación.

Me quedé dormido en algún momento, pero una extraña pesadilla me despertó violentamente. Mi cuerpo estaba sudado, provocando que algunos mechones de mi pelo se me pegaran a la frente.

Salí de la cama y escuché sonidos extraños venir de algún lugar de la casa…

Con paso decidido, pero temeroso, avancé hacia la puerta de mi habitación y saqué solamente la cabeza. Miré que en el pasillo no había nadie y cuando estuve a punto de entrar en mi habitación de nuevo, vi que la puerta de la habitación de mis padres estaba entreabierta y que había luz en el interior.

-No me hagas nada, por favor- se escuchó la voz de mi mamá suplicar y yo me paré en seco.

-¿Qué no te haga nada?- murmuró una voz desagradable- Vas a ser mi pequeña zorra por esta noche, ¿te creías que no te iba a pedir nada a cambio?- no entendía absolutamente nada, pero sabía que mi mamá estaba sufriendo.

-Mi hijo está en su habitación, por favor, sólo tiene siete años- su voz destilaba dolor y se repente escuché un golpe sordo.

-Necesitas un buen polvo, veo que Carliste no sabe lo que tiene…- destiló con voz sucia, ¿a qué se refería?- Así estarás sumisa, gatita.

¿Polvo? ¿Acaso nana no había limpiado bien? ¿Y por qué nombraba a mi papá?

-Po… por favor- imploró y decidí ir hasta la habitación a ver lo que pasaba.

Mi mamá estaba sufriendo y no lo permitiría jamás.

Anduve con cuidado hasta la habitación y lo que vi no me lo pude creer jamás…

**Fin Flash Back.**

Hijo de puta…

Ese día, Edward Cullen se juró que Charlie Swan pagaría por todo. Y así lo haría, de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

Salió de la ducha y envolvió una toalla blanca alrededor de su cintura.

Cogió su Iphone y sólo esperó dos toques para que su hombre de confianza lo cogiera.

-Emmett.

_-¿Qué pasa, Edward?_

-¿Has hecho lo que te dije?

-_Si, ya está funcionando_- Edward no pudo más que sonreír.

-Bien.

-_Pero hay más_- la sonrisa se esfumó.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-_Acaba de tener un hijo_- tiró de su pelo en un gesto de total rabia.

-¿Cuándo?- su rabia crecía más y más- Te dije que te enterarás de todo, joder.

-_Hace tres meses, no he podido enterarme de nada porque el muy cabrón está en Europa._

-¿Y el niño?

-_Está con la hija de su mujer._

-¿Isabella Dwyer?

-_Exacto._

-Así que un heredero… y encima directo.

-_Si, era lo único que quería de Reneé, además de su importante cadena hotelera- _Edward asintió a pesar de que no le veía.

-El muy hijo de puta- susurró con voz llena de rabia.

-_Da igual, el plan está en proceso satisfactorio._

-Eso espero, Emmett, eso espero- colgó el teléfono con demasiada fuerza y cogió su bóxer del enorme cajón de su ropa interior y se puso el pantalón de pijama azul, completamente de algodón.

Salió de la habitación, con el pelo húmedo y su torso desnudo, provocando que la nueva muchacha de servicio se quedara mirando a ése espécimen perfecto durante demasiado rato…

-¿Deseas algo?- le susurró el señor Cullen, provocando que la pobre chica estuviera deslumbrada por completo.

-Si- dijo sin pensar en nada más que pasar sus dedos por esa piel que juraba ser suave y peligrosa a la vez.

-¿Si?- Edward se acercó a la chica de forma sensual e intimidante a la vez y puso su boca en su oído- ¿Qué es lo que deseas?- sus largos y varoniles dedos pasaron por el brazo desnudo de la chica, haciendo que la piel de la misma, se estremeciera por completo. Sonrió.

-A usted…- la voz de la chica era un suave susurro y sólo pudo sentir los labios posesos del señor Cullen en sus labios…

-Quiero follarte…- la voz de Edward Cullen era totalmente ronca y ésas palabras sólo provocaron que el cuerpo de la chica, se tensara por completo y emitiera un gemido sordo.

Edward Cullen, sonrió al saber lo que provocaba en las mujeres…

-Y… yo tamb… también quiero hacer… hacerlo…- soltó su nuca y la miró a la cara, completamente sonrosada.

-Bien… Si te follo, tendré que echarte de aquí porque no quiero que seas obsesiva conmigo, ¿quieres seguir?- le preguntó a pesar de que ya sabía su respuesta.

-S… si- miró su cuerpo con ojos oscurecidos…

No estaba nada mal… de hecho, la había contratado por sus exuberantes curvas…

-Ven- la cogió del brazo y la metió en la habitación que utilizaba para dar placer a las mujeres, suertudas y dichosas, que tenían el privilegio de pisar su casa.

-Desnúdate- le ordenó a la vez que se quitaba el pantalón y el bóxer de un fuerte jalón.

Ella miró con lujuria a Edward Cullen, el mismísimo Edward Cullen estaba desnudo ante ella, mostrándole su prominente y gruesa erección…

-E… es enorme- el señor Cullen sonrió con el ego por las nubes y ella comenzó a desnudarse con rapidez.

-Lo sé y más enorme será en tu pequeño coño- su voz estaba totalmente distorsionada por la excitación de su cuerpo.

Edward Cullen no tenía paciencia, de hecho, ésa palabra no existía en su diccionario. A sí que se cansó de esperarla y le arrancó, literalmente, el sujetador y el tanga que llevaba. Ni siquiera se fijó en cómo le quedaba o de qué color era, simplemente la cogió en peso y la penetró de una sola estocada, sabiendo que la chica estaba perfectamente sana y que tomaba la píldora anticonceptiva, por supuesto, a orden de él…

-Dios…- susurró la chica, con los ojos cerrados.

-Agárrate a mis hombros- le ordenó con voz demandante y la chica sólo pudo obedecerle.

La penetró más fuerte que antes y un fuerte jadeo, por su parte, llenó la habitación.

-Más- pidió frenética y él la embistió más rápido y más rudo, haciendo que la estrechez de la chica lo envolviera por completo.

Las suaves y varoniles manos de Edward, agarraron su pequeña cintura más fuerte a la vez que su boca atrapaba uno de sus pezones, lo mordió con fuerza, pero ella en vez de quejarse, gimió de placer.

-Edward- su voz estaba entrecortada por su respiración frenética, pero Edward paró en seco, provocando un gemido lastimero por parte de la chica y que se moviera ella sobre su pene. Edward la paró con rudeza a la vez que la dejaba en el suelo y la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Sube a la cama y ponte a cuatro patas- exigió y la chica, nublada por el enorme placer que su jefe le estaba dando, asintió e hizo lo que él le pidió- Chica lista, ahora veré cómo tu coño se abre para mí- susurró antes de coger un condón de la mesita de noche y colocárselo rápidamente.

A pesar de estar tan sana y de estar tomándose la píldora, no se fiaba de nadie y jamás lo hacía sin protección.

Sin más avisos, se colocó detrás de ella y entró de nuevo de una sola embestida.

-¡Edward!- gritó desesperada y el señor Cullen jaló de su pelo, provocando que su oído estuviera cerca de su boca.

-Para ti, señor Cullen- la chica asintió, queriendo más y más de ese cuerpo pecaminoso…

-¡Señor Cullen!- Edward sonrió y la penetró salvajemente, provocando que las paredes de su coño se apretaran contra su gruesa polla… - Dios…- sus uñas se clavaron en las suaves sábanas de seda y su cuerpo quedó flácido encima del cómodo colchón.

Embistió dos veces más y llegó a su clímax.

Jennifer, que así se llamaba la chica, se acercó a Edward para besarlo, pero éste se separó de inmediato, provocando que la poca fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo, se fuera por completo y cayera al suelo en un suave golpe.

-¿Qu… qué haces?- se levantó del suelo con mucha dificultad e intentó acercarse de nuevo.

-Vete- dijo con voz dura y cogió su bóxer y su pantalón y se lo puso con rapidez.

-¿Acaso… acaso no te ha gustado?

-Te falta práctica- le aseguró- Ahora puedes recoger tus cosas e irte, estás despedida- se volvió y se encaminó para salir de la habitación.

-Pe… pero, ¿por qué?

-Te lo advertí- le dijo sin volverse para mirarla y salió de aquella habitación, dejando a la pobre chica con audibles sollozos…

La había contratado sabiendo que lo único que le interesaba era meterse en su cama…

Bien… ya lo había hecho, ya no había nada más que hacer aquí con ella.

Alguna vez que otra, pensaba en la diferencia entre él y Charlie Swan, la diferencia estaba clara…

Charlie Swan, no era más que un estafador que violaba y mentía a las mujeres con tal de conseguir lo que quería. Sin embargo, Edward Cullen, seducía a las mujeres a su antojo, nunca forzándolas a hacer nada.

Se encaminó, de nuevo, hacia su habitación y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el baño para ducharse y así quitarse el empalagoso perfume del cuerpo de esa mujer. Sólo tardó dos minutos y se vistió presuroso.

Tenía mucho que maquinar todavía…

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Antes que nada quiero aclarar un punto bastante importante:

Este fic se escribió para presentarlo en un concurso, pero al entenderlo yo mal, no puede concursar porque es un fan fic completo y el concurso es sólo de One-shot. Como el concurso es hasta el 27 de julio, eso me daba un margen de tiempo para terminar mis otros fan fics y comenzar a escribir éste y publicarlo, pero al no concursar, tendré que aplazar su publicación hasta dentro de tres semanas, más o menos, todo dependerá del tiempo que tenga para publicar los demás. Os diré que estoy publicando en mi blog dos capítulos de cada historia por semana (podéis ver la URL de mi blog en mi perfil, aún así lo dejo: . /)

Bien... espero que ya esté todo aclarado, ahora os contesto a cada persona que me ha puesto un maravilloso review, antes que nada, ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR DEJARME VUESTRAS PALABRAS! Son muy importantes para mí.

**Flopii:** Cariñooo, muchísimas gracias por apoyarme por aquí también, sabes que es muy importante para mí :D Concursaré con un One-shot que escribiré en breve, ya me verás por allí ;) ¡Muchos besos guapísima y gracias por comentar!

**Chikgn:** muchas gracias por haber comentado, te diré, de nuevo, que sí, lo continuaré, estoy muy emocionada y muy entusiasmada con esta historia y ver que está teniendo tanta aceptación me motiva mucho :D Espero que sigas leyendo mis alocadas ideas.

**Maireth SM- Cullen:** Bueno... me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado, la verdad que le estoy poniendo todo mi empeño en hacerlo lo mejor posible :D En cuanto a las maquinaciones de Edward... Bueno... ya se irán descubriendo poco a poco ;) ¡Gracias por comentar y leerme!

**Maiisa:** La verdad que Bella no sea hija de Charlie puede que no le complique las cosas con Edward, pero... ¿será así en realidad? :D ¡Gracias por haberme dejado tus hermosas palabras!

**Judith285:** Antes que nada tengo que aclararte que Charlie no ha tocado Esme, como podrás comprobar en el capítulo, Charlie le hizo algo a la madre de Edward, pero Esme no es su madre. No sé si me entiendes, pero te invito a que lo leas de nuevo y lo compruebes ;) ¡Gracias por leerme!

**Katiuska Cullen**** Swan:** ¡Gracias!

**Zoe** **Hallow:**Gracias por haber leído la historia y por apoyarla con entusiasmo :D Espero, muy pronto, poder seguirla.

**Rosali****e:** La historia está en complete porque era para un concurso, pero como he aclarado antes, no puede concursar por lo que he explicado. Ya está en Proceso ;) ¡Saludos!

Y a to lector s que no se han dado a conocer, ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA Y POR PONERLA ENTRE VUESTRAS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS!


End file.
